jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv7
Blubb Kannste mal kurz kommen? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 12:21, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ding Pandora Diskussion 23:48, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dong? Pandora Diskussion 17:35, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:55, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Blubb! Einladung nicht bekommen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:30, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Blubb. ;) 18:28, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) Portale = Vorlagen? Hallo, ich habe es schon Ben gefragt, aber der wusste es auch nicht. Kann es sein, dass die Portale bzw, die Jedipedia-Namensräume auch gleichzeitig Vorlagen sind? Bitte gib mal ein. Dann passiert das: von [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:20, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) mit nowiki getaggt Weißt du warum das so ist? Mit der Hauptseite geht das auch: von [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:20, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) mit nowiki getaggt Ich bitte um Aufklärung. Und viel Glück für deine Klausuren. Die anderen Admins sollen sich vllt auch mal melden. Ben, braucht sich ja nicht zu melden, der weiß das ja auch nicht. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:11, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jede Seite lässt sich auf anderen Seiten einbinden wenn man sie nur zwischen geschweifte Klammern setzt. Bei Artikeln geht das auch, man muss nur einen Doppelpunkt voransetzen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:20, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::hm... gut danke, dmk_ Ich war nur ein bisschen erschrocken^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:33, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Verschieben? Hi Ackbar, wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, dass du einen angenhemen Sommer hattest?^^ So nun zu meiner Frage: Wie geht das Verschieben von Artikeln? Ich möchte z.B. nicht immer einen ganzen neuen Artikel verfassen, nur weil ein Rechtschreibfehler im Artikelname vorleiegt. Liebe Grße,Darth Hate 19:15, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Über jedem Artikel müsste rechst oben neben bearbeiten und Versionen ein Reiter "verschieben" sein. Einfach da drauf klicken und den gewünschten neuen Titel eingeben. Auf keinen Fall den Text einfach zum neuen Namen kopieren, dadurch geht die Versionsgeschichte verloren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:25, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank, Ackbar. Natürlich war es nicht mit bösen Absichten verbunden-ich wusste es nur nicht besser. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen^^ Ich weiß ja jetzt wie es geht. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 19:27, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Hallo Ackbar, ich weiß, dass ich noch ein sehr junges Jedipedia Mitglied bin, aber fragen kostet ja nichts. Wäre es möglich, dass ich Move-Rechte erhalte? Es ist nämlich doch ein wenig nervig, immer betteln oder warten zu müssen, dass etwas verschoben wird. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:56, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Geht in Ordnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:00, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Okay, dankeschön. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:10, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Artikel nominieren hi ackbar, ich wollt fragen, ob ihc ohne anmeldung Artikel nominieren darf. ich möcht mich nicht anmlden, aber hab so ein paar gute artikel gefunden, aber weis nich ob ich die nominierne darf. vile grüße, 88.130.122.237 17:41, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, man darf auch unangemeldet einen Artikel nominieren, nur darf man ihn dann keine Pro-Stimme geben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:42, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Solltest du noch einmal Artikel zur Wahl stellen, denk bitte daran, in diesm Artikel die Vorlage , bzw. einzufügen. Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 17:59, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Lizenzverletzungen Bitte nimm bei den Lizenzverletzungen Fanfiction Monster Wiki raus, ja. Ich hab den fall meiner Meinung nach geklärt. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Matoro']][[User Talk:Yoda20|Talk]] 'The Legend goes on' 17:00, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Habs ist Archiv verschoben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:13, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Gelöschte Artikel Hi Ackbar, könntest du bitte Imperialer Flak-Turm wiederherstellen? Der Artikel war nämlich soweit komplett. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:36, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ist wieder da. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:04, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön. :-) Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:06, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Wo muss ich die Quelle für die Änderungen an The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)? Muss ich einen neuen Abschnitt einrichten, oder gehört die Quelle in ''Weblinks? Gruß, - Backup 09:34, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Direkt in die Zusammenfassungszeile Pandora Diskussion 09:47, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Danke! - Backup 09:53, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Löschungen Hey Admiral Ackbar! Mir ist klar, dass das Zitat nicht sehr aussagekräftig war...aber wieso löscht du den Anhang bei "Elis Herlot"? Das steht bei sehr sehr sehr vielen Charakter-Artikeln... Liebe Grüße Ghorm Fett 16:37, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ein Zitat sollte den Charakter der beschriebenen Person darstellen, nicht einfach nur ein Satz sein, den die Person mal gesagt hat oder zu ihr gasagt hat. Und dieser "... und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute"-Sätze gehöhren auch ein keine Enzyklopedie, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es gar nicht stimmt, das nicht bekannt ist, was danach passiert, der taucht nämlich noch in anderen Quellen auf, die nur noch nicht in den Artikel eingebaut sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:44, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::hmm recht du hast mein junger Padawan:)....aber in manchen Fällen z.B bei einigen Klonsoldaten gibt es keine weiteren Quellen und wird es in naher Zukunft wohl auch nicht geben..da könnte man doch diesen "und wen sie nicht..." - Satz schreiben um den Atikel abzurunden, oder? Liebe Grüße Ghorm Fett 16:49, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Offizielle Quellen Gilt das auch für reale Personen,Bilder? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:51, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET)) :Bilder von realen Personen brauchen eine Quelle, dies muss jedoch keine offizielle Quelle sein, in diesem Fall kann das Bild z.B. auch von der Homepage der Person konnen, evt. auch auf der Wikipedia. (Theoretisch kannst du die Person auch selbst fotographieren und das Bild dann hochladen.) Es muss ber sicher sein, dass das Bild auch wirklich diese Person zeigt, wesshalb Bilder aus irgendwelchen Foren oder so evt. nicht in Ordnung sind. Bei Artikel über real Personen sollte man schon angeben, wo die Informationen herstammen, aber nicht als Quelle, sondern in Abschnitten Weiterführende Literat (selten) und Weblinks sowie evt. als Einzelnachweise. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:01, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Gut,danke.Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 13:50, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Gerade wenn man die Bilder allerdings von einer Homepage holt, muss man einen genauen Link angeben, am besten zu der Seite, auf der man das Bild findet (so dass man nicht erst noch suchen muss) und am besten auch einen Direktlink. Ausserdem muss man bei sowas mit Lizenzen aufpassen, dass man da die richtige nimmt. Pandora Diskussion 14:03, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Ooh,ich denke ich lese mir das alles noch genau durch bevor ich erneut Dateien hochlade.Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 17:10, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Bilder von Schauspielern kann man auch mit nicht offiziellen Quellen belegen, aber nicht von Schauspielern, die grad ihre SW-Rolle spielen, weil dass dann ja wieder ein Bilder der Rolle ist. Pandora Diskussion 17:15, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Natürlich,da hätte ich dran denken müssen.Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 20:10, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::Also den Richtlinien zufolge ist http://www.lucasarts.com auch eine Offizielle Quelle oder?Lucasrarts ist ja ein Unternehmen von Lucas. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 16:08, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Natürlich sind Seiten von Unternehmen, die an Lucas Licensing angeschlossen sind, offiziell. Pandora Diskussion 17:25, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Gut, danke.Das war auch meine letzte Frage zu diesem Thema. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 20:34, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) Frage Hallo Admiral Ackbar, wieso kann man nicht sofort ein Archiv erstellen wenn man neu ist? Fast niemand dich kennt und bis die Diskussionseite 32kb groß ist kann man lange warten. MfG Durge 00:19, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Archive dienen dazu, überfüllte Diskussionesseiten zu leeren. So lange eine Diskussionsseite noch nicht überfüllt ist, gibt es also auch noch keinen Grund, ein Archiv anzulegen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:21, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Das ganze ist eben eine technische Sache, dass manche Browser Probleme beim Senden grösserer Datenmengen Probleme bekommen können. Daher kommt die technische Grenze von 32kb. Pandora Diskussion 00:26, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Mein Browser zuckt beim bearbeiten von Anakin Skywalker, wenn ich nicht gerade abschnitte bearbeite. MfG 07:34, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Das ist aber doof weil man solange seine Diskussionseite nicht machen kann. MfG Durge 10:24, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Warum nicht? Schau mal in der Archivdatei JJD-25A. MfG 11:01, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Natürlich darfst du deine Diskussion gestalten, aber du darfst keine Inhalte daraus löschen. Pandora Diskussion 14:45, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) Beitraglöschung Wieso wurde mein Beitrag über X2 bis auf einen Satz gekürzt und dann als schnell zu löschen markiert? Ich finde es unerhört, dass ein Beitrag, an dem ich den ganzen Tag gesessen und sogar die Kampagne nochmal durchgespielt habe, einfach gelöscht wird. Admiral Onasi 18:39, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Was habe ich bitte gekürzt? Der war schon so kurz als du ihn eingestellt hast. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:40, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ARC-170 Hi, erstmal danke für die Hilfe für die Quellen usw. bei dem Bild (ARC-170 Technik.jpg). Kann ich es wieder in den Artikel einfügen? (ARC-170 Sternjäger) --Mexl17 15:00, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Der Artikel hat eine sehl lange Infobox, was dazu führt, dass ein Bild bei einer schmalen Bildschirmeinstellung mit sehr nah an die Infobox ranrutscht und der Text gequetscht wird. Das sieht nicht gut aus, desshalb braucht der Artikel erst mehr Text, bevor ein zweites Bild rein sollte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:03, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Gut, ok dann mach ich mich mal auf die Suche nach Infos! Aber weitere Bilder kann ich schonmal im Voraus hochladen , oder nicht? Außerdem wollte ich noch wissen ob es verboten ist Bilder von Wookiepedia zu kopieren, denn sonst würde ich da noch nach Bilder schauen! --Mexl17 15:22, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Wookieepedia zählt nicht als offizielle Quelle, darf also nicht als Quelle benutzt werden. Wenn du ein Bild von der Wookieepedia hochlädst, musst du nachweisen können, aus welcher Quelle es tatsächlich stammt (Buch, Comic etc.) Gruß, 15:25, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Wäre es also erlaubt Bilder der Wookiepedia zu kopieren und dann die Quelle die dort angeben ist mit zu "kopieren"? --Mexl17 15:28, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Nein. Du müsstest diese Quelle besitzen um zu kontrollieren, ob das Bild tatsächlich aus der angegeben Quelle stammt. Viele Grüße, 15:30, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) Umbennenung Hy!! Auf der Seite von T3-M4 hast du geschrieben, dass ich keinen Droiden benötige, um mich umbennenen zu lassen. Da ich sowas noch nie gemacht habe, wollte ich dich bitten, dass du mir vll dabei helfen könntest, wie ich vorgehen muss und was ich als erstes tun muss, an wen ich mich wenden muss etc. ich habe aber von anderen leuten gehört, dass man sich nur im notfall und mit triftigem grund unbennenen lassen darf!!?? Stimmt das?? Meld dich doch einfach mal, z.b. in meiner diskussion Yoda 66 13:13, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Um dich umzubenennen, müssen erst alle Links, die Auf dein Benutzerseite oder Diskussion führen, auf den neuen Namen angepasst werden, danach kan ein Admin dich umbennen. Aber warum willst du denn überhaupt deinen Namen ändern lassen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:16, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) UC-Kats Hi Ackbar, du hast auf meiner UC-Seite die Kats entfernt. Wenn ich die Artikel einfüge/bearbeite ist das ziemlich umständlich. Muss das wirklich sein? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 19:20, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ja, da Benutzerseiten und deren Unterseiten nicht in Kategorien für Artikel auftauchen sollen. Und es sind doch nur ein paar Doppelpunkt, die dann wieder entfernt werden müssen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:01, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) TOR Ab wann kann das Online-Spiel spielen? Geht das schon? (Ich dachte, ich frag den Admin-Experten)? Werde ab Montag mit Cd Bane signiern. 16:03, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Noch ist (leider) kein Releasedatum bekannt gegeben worden, aber das wird sicher noch eine Weile dauern, weil ja noch nicht mal die Testphase angelaufen ist. Pandora Diskussion 19:55, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich tippe auf Juli 2010, weil da der zugeöhrige Roman veröffentlicht wird, aber wie Pandora schon gesagt hat, ist noch nichts definitiv. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:25, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) Folge: Der unsichtbare Feind Hallo Admiral Ackbar! Ich habe mir die 22Folgen DVD-Box gekauft und mir ist aufgefallen, dass "Der unsichtbare Feind" die einzige Folge ist, die vor dem Pilotfilm spielt. Ich bitte aber vorher um Überprüfung und Erlaubnis das in den Artikel zur Folge einzubringen, da die "The Clone Wars"-Folgen zu oft für einen Fehler angeklickt werden.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General Axly (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17. Dez. 2009, 18:57:49) :Das ist hier schon oft diskutiert worden. Bitte mit vier ~ signieren. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion | Artikel 19:00, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Wo denn?General Axly 20:10, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Unter anderem findest du eine Übersicht, in welcher Reihenfolge die Episoden im Star-Wars-Universum spielen, unten auf der Seite Chronologie der Klonkriege. Viele Grüße, 22:33, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) Löschung Tarmarin-Sektor Hallo Admiral Ackbar, warum wurde mein Artikel über den Tamarin-Sektor gelöscht. Mir ist durchaus klar, dass dieser Artikel relativ kurz war, aber mir stand leider nur diese eine Quelle zur Verfügung. Wenn solche Artikel über Sektoren immer gleich gelöscht werden, müssten wahrscheinlich 20% der Sektoren Artikel gelöscht werden. Man könnte ihn ja auch mit Nacharbeit markieren und anderen Benutzern (auch diese die den Löschantrag stellen) die Möglichkeit geben diesen eventuell mit Hilfe von anderen Quellen zu ergänzen. Gruß! Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 20:01, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :neue Stubs werden nun mal gelöscht. Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, solltest du alle Quellen benutzen, die für den Artikel relevant sind. Wenn du die nicht besitzt, musst du den Artikel ja nicht erstellen, sondern kannst dich auf die beschränken, zu denen du relativ vollständiges Quellenmaterial besitzt. Und andere Sektor-Artikel haben vielleicht tatsächlich nicht mehr Informationen, weshlab sie bestehen können, oder sind alte Stubs, die von der Regelung noch nicht betroffen waren. Daher werden sie nicht gelöscht. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:12, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Eben, Stubs werden geschlöscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:50, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) CMT-RP05 Depotsystem Zum Namen, Schau mal ins Handbuch von EaW, S.40 oben. Ich zitiere: "ROHSTOFFLAGER (Corellia Minentechnik CMT-RP05 Depotsystem)" Da das Handbuch zum Spiel gehört muss man ja nur das Spiel als Angabe geben. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:46, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Oh, tja ich habe das Handbuch leider gar nicht... tut mir leid, dass ich da überhaupt nicht dran gedacht habe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:48, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Schon in Ordnung, jeder macht mal Fehler^^. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:50, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) Zeitbombe Das ist eine. Juno Diskussion • Artikel 10:51, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Eine Seismische Bombe hat zwar wohl einen Zeitzünder, ist aber an sich keine Zeitbombe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:06, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::D hast doch nicht mal BF2! Woher wlsst du das wissen. In BF2 trägt es die Bezeichnung "Zeitbombe". Juno Diskussion • Artikel 20:07, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Eine Zeitbmbe ist trotzdem etwas anderes, nämlich ein Sprengsatz für den Bodeneinsatz mit Zeitzünder, und eben keine Bombe, auch wenn es evt. irgenwo so genannt wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:51, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) Galaktisches Imperiums-Link in Schlacht um Ord Mantell (25 NSY) Hallo Admiral Ackbar wie ich sehe hast du meine Änderung von Galaktisches Imperium in Restimperium wieder zurückgesetzt. Das ist dein gutes Recht und ich verstehe auch deine Argumentation. Ich habe meine Änderung aber nur ausgeführt, da wenn man auf den Link Galaktisches Imperium geht immer zu der Herrschaftszeit Palpatines und die ganze Story danach kommt. Wäre es nicht in dieser Zeit passender auf die Seite der Imperialen Restwelten zu kommen. Man könnte es doch so einstellen, dass da weiterhin Galaktisches Imperium steht man aber auf die Seite der Restwelten geleitet wird. Damit würden wir den Ruhm des Imperiums wahren und der Leser hätte trotzdem sehr schnell die wichtigsten Infos über diese Fraktion und wie mächtig sie zu der Zeit war. Hoffe du machst dir über meinen Vorschlag mal Gedanken. Nebenbei noch ein Frohes Neues Jahr 2010 und viel Glück, Erfolg und Gesundheit! Darth ChewieDarth Chewie 12:21, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Eine Verlinkung auf einzelne Abschnitte ist eher unüblich. Genauso wenig verlinkt man ja bei einer Schlacht aus den Klonkriegen auf den Abschintt Klonkriege im Artikel Galaktische Republik, sondern immer auf den Artikel selbst. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:26, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ok, wie du meinst! Wobei ich natürlich nicht den Abschnitt Restimperium im Artikel Galaktisches Imperium meinte. Sondern den eigenständigen Artikel Restimperium meinte. Genauso hätte ich bei deinem Beispiel den Artikel Klonkriege gemeint. Aber wie gesagt, es war deine Entscheidung und nochmals vielen Dank das du dich ein bisschen mit dem Thema auseinader gesetzt hast! Darth Chewie 18:30, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Apwar Trigit Guten Tag Admiral Ackbar, du hast vor ein paar Tagen die Änderung bei Trigit, die ich gemacht habe, rückgängig gemacht. Doch nur 2-3 Sätze waren von der Homepage des Autor genommen. Also wollte ich fragen ob etwas dagegen spricht wenn ich die andren Sachen wieder rein mache? -Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 19:32, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Außerdem müsstest du, da die Homepage ja keine Quelle ist, auch den HdK-Teil bei Schlacht von Ession rausnehmen, da ich den Teil auch von der Homepage habe.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 19:34, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::HDK ist was anderes wie Artikel. IdR sind Homepages von Autoren aber keine Quellen, lediglich die Bücher, die sie schreiben sind Quellen. Pandora Diskussion 19:35, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::ah ok gut zu wissen. aber was ist jetzt mit dem Teil der nicht aus der HP ist?-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 22:08, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Sofern er aus einer kanonischen Quelle stammt, kann er in den Artikeltext, abdernfall kann er evt. im HDK-Teil verwendet werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:32, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) Sperung Aufheben Köntest du bitte die Sperung von meinem Artikel Westar M5 aufheben denn ich möchte ihn nochmal gründlich überarbeiten. grüse Benutzer:LukasHirschmann :Erstelle den Artikel bitte unter dem Namen Westar M5 Blastergewehr. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:29, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kategorie:Bilder von Mumu-Maske Hallo, erstmal guten Abend. Wieso ist der Name falsch? Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 19:30, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Weil man Namen von Kategorien grundsätzlich den Plural nimmt. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 19:32, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Achso, danke, werd ich mir merken. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 19:34, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Die Erstellung einer Kategorie setzt ja voraus, dass es mehrere dieser Bilder/Gegenstände/Personengruppen gibt. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 19:42, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Sperre Warum bin gesperrt? Ich hab nichts gemacht dass war mein Freund und der hat gesagt er hätte es geschaft auf meinen PC zuzugreifen als er bei mir übernachtet hatte ,also mehrere Tage, denn ist dir schon mal aufgefallen dass Lord Essentail eine ganze weile nicht aktiv war. Ich hab ihm von Lord essentail erzählt und er hat sich wohl gedacht oh da ärgere ich mal die Leute . Und ich hab das nich mitbekommen weil wir haben immer abwechselnt an einen Typ geblockt den wir nicht kennen und ich bin in seiner 1/2 h Schicht mal TV glotzen gewesen und da hat er dass wohl gemacht (jeden morgen und jeden abend haben wir dass gemacht).Bitte um verständnist ,werde diesen Typen nie mehr einladen und meinen besser PC schützen. Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 09:34, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du meinst. 1. Ist dein Account nicht gesperrt und war es auch nicht. 2. Könntest du das ganze bitte noch mal in verständlichem Deutsch formulieren, damit ich das auch verstehe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:38, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Wenn ich was auf meiner Benutzerseite machen will heißt es ich bin automatisch bis 8 Jan 11:7 gesperrt weil mit meiner IP adresse Vabdaliert wurde und dass ich eine Sockentruppe hätte.Das liegt daran dass mein Kumpel mal an meinen PC war und sich eine sockentruppe gemacht hat . Das war bei einer übernachtungsparty und ich hab´s nicht mitgekriegt und erst heute gemerkt als er gegeangen ist. er hat Lord essentail gerächt um sich nen Spaß zu machen , ich hab also nichts gemacht dass wollt ich nur mal sagem. Die Sperre ist ja e in 5 min. rum. --Commander Cody der 10 12:02, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ach, es geht um eine automatisch geblockte IP-Adresse. Hat bei der Meldung, dass du gesperrt bist, nicht eine Nummer dabei gestanden, sowie eine Nachricht, dass diese immer angegeben werden soll, wenn man um entsperrung bittet. Denn ohne diese Nummer kann ich nur schwer rausfinden, wen genau ich entsperren muss, damit du wieder arbeiten kannst. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:05, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Durch eine automatisch blockierte IP wird aber normal nicht der Benutzer gesperrt, sondern nur die IP und das Erstellen neuer Konten durch diese IP. Pandora Diskussion 16:57, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) Danke--Commander Cody der 10 10:25, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Auszeichnung Naja, da deine Seite ja gesperrt ist und ein noch nicht erschienener Artikel meiner Meinung nach keine Auszeichnung erhalten sollte: Ansonsten viel Erfolg bei deinen Prüfungen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:11, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Utapau Ich habe deinen Vorschlag befolgt und alles so geändert wie du es wolltest. Gibst du ein Pro?--[[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge'']] 19:15, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET)